


Yes or Yes

by sexycutiehoneypeachy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Actor Ong Seongwu, Aged Up Seongwu, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Idol Kang Daniel, M/M, Mentioned Park Woojin - Freeform, Minhyun and Jaehwan are great friends, mild spanking, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycutiehoneypeachy/pseuds/sexycutiehoneypeachy
Summary: Ong Seongwoo, a 28-year-old actor who just came back from military service, thought that his hot, sexy neighbor was a host. Turns out he's just a harmless Samoyed puppy-like idol, but is he really harmless?





	Yes or Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters in here except Wanna One members (and mentioned Big Bang) are made up and have no relations to any actors/directors/idols in real life. And I don't own 'I Live Alone' or Wilson the Bear but it is a great show.
> 
> In my standards this is more of a Mature than an Explicit, but...just in case. Hopefully it's not 12,000 words of boredom. Please enjoy!

“Ah, fuck,” Seongwoo looked to the ceiling and groaned after checking his phone, clearly looking distressed.

 

Minhyun wordlessly poured him another shot of sake and placed a well-fried shrimp on his plate. Meanwhile Seongwoo was furiously typing away on his phone, a frown on his face, before he sighed loudly and placed his phone face down next to him on the table. Quite dramatic, but befitting an actor.

 

“Is it Sungwoonie-hyung?” Minhyun asked carefully; usually Seongwoo would get this upset by messages from his company, which were relayed mainly through his manager Sungwoon.

 

“Apparently I’m going to be a guest on ‘I Live Alone,’” Seongwoo sighed and drank the sake in one gulp, “They’re coming next week to film and my house is a fucking mess right now. I don’t even know who thought this was a brilliant idea when I already told them that I just moved in!”

 

Seongwoo was a well-established actor in South Korea, who had been acting ever since he was 16. His starting role was a side character named Sunghoon in a weekend drama called ‘Hourglass,’ which reached 50-60% view rates throughout the whole series. After that he quickly rose to fame as ‘the super good-looking younger brother in that weekend drama.’

 

Ever since that weekend drama he unfortunately hadn’t made it _super_ big – as in _hallyu_ big – with both dramas or movies, but he still did relatively well in this industry, taking up roles in dramas and films that had moderate successes. Because of his devastatingly handsome face, he was able to stay somewhat relevant for a long time.

 

But because he was never able to reach the very top, he thought he had reached the limit of his career and needed a refresher. So to his fans’ despair, he willingly enlisted for military service and took a leave of about 2 years. His company thought he was crazy – why the hell was he going to military when he should be working harder to get better roles and establish himself as the next hallyu star? Military could come after he achieved the fame of his dreams. But Seongwoo was adamant about his decision and decided to go for the navy, which was infamous for being tough.

 

(That turned out to be the worst decision of his life – he was still getting nightmares and traumatic flashbacks every time he heard something that was remotely close to the alarms back at the base – but at least he got the approval of all the men in Korea for ‘manning up.’ But if he could turn back time, he would sign up to be a conscripted policeman.)

 

After coming back, he was warmly welcomed by his company, who helped him move out of his parents’ house to a brand new apartment in Hannam-dong (where if you squinted at the right angle in the living room you could see a patch of the Han River in the distance). His CEO also gifted him with a smart OLED 4K television, telling him to get back in his groove by reading books and watching dramas, movies, or whatever it took for Seongwoo to get back in his ‘acting zone.’

 

Seongwoo was planning on leisurely cleaning the house, buying all the furniture, and spending some time decorating the house before he was going to ease himself back into the industry. Maybe read some scripts sent by drama and movie directors. Except his company ruined his perfect plan by offering him up to ‘I Live Alone’ – the type of variety show that he hated the most, as Seongwoo greatly valued his privacy.

 

“I need a new image, they said,” Seongwoo grumbled, “They said I’m too mysterious in the public’s eyes and that I need to get with the times and show people that I’m ‘human’ too. Approachable. Whatever they said.”

 

“Your company does make a good point,” Minhyun nodded, “It’s all about social media and communication nowadays. You don’t even have your own Instagram or Twitter; even _I_ have a personal Instagram for my fans to follow.”

 

“Well, you used to be an idol. You’re used to this,” Seongwoo shoved the fried shrimp into his mouth and chewed viciously on it. At least it was perfectly crunchy and well-seasoned. He would’ve been furious if food failed him too. “I can’t do all those selcas and cheesy captions like oh, I hope everyone’s having a good day, look at this awesome outfit that I’m wearing, smiley face, all that shit. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps.”

 

“Now that you mention it, smile for the camera, Seongwoo,” Minhyun whipped his phone out, turning his body around so that he could take a selca with his friend.

 

Seongwoo instinctively smiled for the camera, his hands making peace signs, before Minhyun lowered his phone and Seongwoo grumbled to himself, ‘Fuck, I need to stop doing this!’ He had been around cameras for so long that as soon as he saw one his first instinct was to pose for it.

 

“What’s there to post? I don’t do anything exciting,” Seongwoo reached for another fried shrimp, “Oh tell me, Hwang Minhyun the Great, the legendary ex-idol of great fame and fortune – teach this ignorant actor.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be exciting, you know. Just your everyday, normal stuff,” Minhyun shrugged while posting the picture on his Instagram account. When Seongwoo gave him a flat look, he just laughed. “You can take a picture of the food that we’re eating, tag me, and say something like, ‘hanging out with my cool friend again’ with a lot of hearts.”

 

“Cool friend? Okay, you can’t just shamelessly plug yourself like that. And I don’t do hearts,” Seongwoo shook his head sternly, “The only thing exciting that’s going on in my life is that I moved out of my parents’ house, but it’s not like I can post that right? Sasaeng fans, remember?”

 

“Your house is going to be on television soon, better get used to that, Seongwoo,” Minhyun cheekily raised his glass of water at Seongwoo, who seethed and muttered ‘Touché’ under his breath. “Oh yeah, what was it about your new neighbor that you were going to tell me about?”

 

“Right, my neighbor,” Seongwoo looked around quickly – even though it was only two of them in this room; Seongwoo valued privacy so much that he refused to eat in restaurants that didn’t have private rooms – before cupping a hand next to his mouth, his voice lowered to a whisper. “Minhyun, my neighbor’s totally my type.”

 

“Okay, cool story…and?” his friend nodded along, not interested in that bit of information, peering into his eyes curiously when he realized that Seongwoo obviously had something more to say.

 

“…But I think he’s a host,” Seongwoo finished hastily and looked around again like a meerkat, as if there was somebody in the room.

 

Minhyun blinked. “…A host?”

 

Seongwoo had not ran into his neighbor at all during his two visits before purchase, during move-in, and throughout the week that he had been there after moving. The real estate lady only mentioned that this apartment complex was new, and that a lot of ‘young people’ had moved in, which made Seongwoo assume that his neighbor was also in the same age range.

 

Despite the apartment being promoted as being ‘perfectly sound-proof,’ he could still hear people when they were outside his front door, which meant that he could hear his neighbor leaving or returning, or when the neighbor was talking and laughing in his husky, deep voice.

 

His neighbor seemed to have an irregular schedule. Sometimes he would leave super early in the morning and not return till the next morning, but sometimes Seongwoo wouldn’t hear anything for the entire day. There were also times when the neighbor would leave at randomly night and return the next morning.

 

The apartment complex that Seongwoo had moved to assured security and privacy, meaning it was super expensive. So combining all of Seongwoo’s assumptions – a young man with an irregular schedule that doesn’t match with that of a college student or a salaryman but could afford to live in an apartment complex in Hannam-dong – he had to be a host.

 

His suspicions were confirmed when he ran into the neighbor this morning, just as he was about to go out and jog – a stranger came out of the elevator. He was dressed up in a fancy, expensive-looking black suit with his hair and makeup done, and Seongwoo almost drooled as he scanned those long-ass legs and thigh muscles that were visible underneath those pants. (Seongwoo’s ideal type was a sexy person, and this person was totally sexy.)

 

Their eyes met but Seongwoo looked away quickly, even though he had already finished scanning the smoky eye makeup and the defined brows. He cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on the stranger’s ears instead, noticing the earrings on the man that his sister had been gushing about for days in their KakaoTalk chatroom – the Chanel flower earrings.

 

The stranger gave him a polite nod and headed to the other unit down the hall.

 

Well, at least he was a hot host.

 

“Seongwoo, as much as he may be your type, let’s not get involved with him please. I don’t want you to spend all your money trying to court a host,” Minhyun shook his head disapprovingly after hearing Seongwoo’s explanation.

 

“What a bummer though, it’s not every day that I come across someone who’s 100% my type,” Seongwoo sighed while chomping on his shrimp.

 

“Are you sure that he’s not a celebrity? Celebrities can have a pretty irregular schedule. He can be an idol for all you know,” Minhyun said.

 

“I don’t know, Minhyun, if he’s an idol then he needs to make as much as Big Bang to live in my apartment complex – not to be bragging about my earning, but that is the truth,” Seongwoo shrugged, “And if he makes _that_ much money, that means he’s _that_ famous, which means that even _I_ should know who he is.”

 

“Seongwoo, you just came back to civilization, I’m sure there were many things that you missed while you were away. And it’s not like you were ever up-to-date with what goes on on the idol side, unless you were interested in someone,” Minhyun shook his head again and poured him another shot of sake, “You probably don’t even recognize who’s on the Hite bottle, even though he’s in every other ads and shows on TV and billboards nowadays.”

 

Minhyun dragged the Hite bottle that they had emptied earlier to Seongwoo, turning the bottle face up so that the label was visible. There was a cute, puppy-like dude on it, his eyes closed while he held a glass of Hite to his face. Cute, but not exactly his type. Seongwoo stared at it blankly, unimpressed.

 

“See, that’s what I thought,” Minhyun laughed and set the bottle aside, raising his water glass again, “Alright, time for you to catch up with the world and watch some television. Congrats on moving to your place again, don’t sleep with that host, and invite me when it’s more presentable.”

 

“I don’t think it’ll ever meet your standards of ‘presentable,’ but I’ll invite you someday,” Seongwoo drawled and clinked his sake glass against Minhyun’s water glass, “I can’t promise you about not sleeping with my neighbor though.”

 

* * *

 

Seongwoo had to furiously run around to get his house set up and cleaned for ‘I Live Alone,’ but he had managed to do it perfectly. He almost shed a tear last night when he slumped into his brand new living room couch with a glass of rosé wine in his hand and delivery jokbal in front of him. Equipped with a classic, handsome face _and_ diligence? How could a human being be so perfect?

 

His company assured him that he could refuse ‘I Live Alone’ staff from filming certain things if he felt too uncomfortable with it, so that made him feel a little better. When he had relayed the good news to Minhyun, who was filming in Kangwondo for a historical drama that was to be aired in 2 months, his friend only said, ‘That’s great news, Seongwoo. I’m going to sleep now, bye.’

 

The staff came by to set up some cameras around the house early in the morning, and Seongwoo was allowed to go back to sleep and carry out his daily routine from then on. The main cameraman, Woojin, followed him around the house as Seongwoo clumsily made breakfast.

 

He ended up spending 10 minutes trying to find a spatula for his fried egg, which had burnt and triggered the smoke alarm. It was a disaster. He could see that all the staff were trying hard not to laugh, but he could see their pursed lips and expanding nostrils. He hastily explained to them that he was normally good at cooking – it was just that he wasn’t used to his own house yet.

 

Meanwhile Wilson the Bear observed the whole scene in the living room, staring judgingly with its beady, soulless eyes.

 

When the writers asked him what he wanted to do for his episode, Seongwoo said he wanted to go grocery shopping (the only things he had in his fridge were water, alcohol, and kimchi that his mom had packed him last time he went home), and cook for a close dongsaeng of his named Kim Jaehwan, who was a popular soloist.

 

(He had invited Minhyun at first, but the asshole gave him a look of distrust and promptly said no. Jaehwan had to be bribed by promising to secure him an OST track for his next drama.)

 

“So I’m going to go to the supermarket that’s closest to my house – E-mart, oops I’m not supposed to say the name…uh, Blank-mart,” Seongwoo did the scissor motions with his hands, pitifully asking the staff to edit this part, “Jaehwan said he was going to come over at 7, so I need to figure out what to make and shop for all the ingredients.”

 

“Do you have a go-to dish that you can make well?” Jisung, the PD for this team, asked.

 

Seongwoo blinked blankly. “…Ramyun…?”

 

There was a stifled snort from the staff.

 

Seongwoo’s ears started burning with embarrassment. “…but for Jaehwan, I will make…pasta. That’s simple enough, right?”

 

“For _most_ people,” Jisung answered with a hint of laughter in his voice, before he hastily coughed and cleared his throat – obviously trying to hide his snickers. Seongwoo ignored the attempt and gestured for them to follow him out of the apartment.

 

As they came out of Seongwoo’s apartment in a large crowd, the elevator ding-ed and out came a young man dressed in a white Gucci shirt, light-colored destroyed jeans, and a black baseball cap.

 

Seongwoo briefly took a moment to appreciate the chest muscles that were visible through the thin material of the Gucci shirt, the broad shoulders, toned and veiny arms, muscular thighs, and long legs. He quickly swallowed the saliva in his mouth and looked up to check this stranger’s face, only to be faced with round eyes and a sunny smile beneath the visor.

 

Had he seen this person before?

 

As Seongwoo squinted his eyes at this stranger, Jisung came forward and exclaimed, startling Seongwoo, “Oh, Daniel!”

 

“Hyung!” the stranger immediately strode over and enveloped the PD in a full-bodied hug, “What are you doing here? Filming something?”

 

“I got transferred. I became one of the PD’s for ‘I Live Alone,’” Jisung chuckled and clapped the stranger on the shoulder, gesturing to the short-haired writer standing next to him, “You remember Nahee, right? She’s one of the writers for this show now too.”

 

“Nahee-nuna! It’s good to see you,” he bowed, lips stretched in a wide smile and eyes crinkling, before he looked around quickly and covered his face, “Oh shoot, I don’t have any makeup on right now. I’m not interrupting your filming, am I?”

 

“It’s fine, and your skin looks flawless,” Jisung snorted, “This would be a great footage for the broadcast, if you don’t mind being on it. I didn’t know you lived here!”

 

“Of course I don’t mind – oh!” the stranger’s eyes flickered over to Seongwoo, who was standing awkwardly by their side, his existence forgotten, “You’re filming Ong-sunbaenim for the episode! I’m his neighbor!”

 

…Neighbor?

 

Seongwoo eyed the stranger dubiously. The sexbomb that he had seen last week looked considerably different from this person. Like…he made Seongwoo want to drop his pants and tackle him into the next closest bed available.

 

But this kid, on the other hand, looked like a human incarnation of a Samoyed dog, with a bright smile constantly on his fair-skinned face. So harmless and…innocent-looking…and so not sexy, or like a host. Except for his body.

 

As if he sensed Seongwoo’s skepticism, the stranger sheepishly rubbed at his eyelid, “Um, I probably look very different without makeup on…but we ran into each other last week, early in the morning after I came back from a schedule.”

 

“Seongwoo-ssi, this is Kang Daniel, who’s part of Wanna One,” Jisung introduced the kid to him.

 

The kid looked back at him with hopeful, glittering eyes, as if he was asking, ‘Do you recognize my name? Or my group?’ If he was a dog, he would have a tail wagging back and forth wildly behind him.

 

Seongwoo felt the camera lenses and the curious eyes of the staff focused on him – his actor self was summoned.

 

“Ah~ Kang Daniel from Wanna One,” Seongwoo clapped his hands together and smiled politely. He could see the excitement bursting out from the Daniel kid. “Of course I’ve heard of you! You’re famous!”

 

Daniel started blushing and covered his mouth like a shy fangirl. The staff laughed, obviously fond of this kid like he was their own child.

 

“I’m a huge fan of yours too, I watched all your dramas and movies. Sorry I wasn’t able to introduce myself last time. I was too nervous,” Daniel mumbled, a shy smile still on his face.

 

Seongwoo almost felt bad that he actually didn’t know this kid, but he hid it and extended his hand. “It’s okay, just say hi to me next time. It’s an honor, Kang Daniel-ssi.”

 

“N-no, the honor is mine, sunbaenim,” Daniel was about to grab his hand before he withdrew his hand quickly and wiped it on his jeans. Contrary to his large hands, his movement was soft as he grasped Seongwoo’s hand.

 

After they shook hands, Daniel quickly bid them goodbye and bolted towards his apartment, saying that he didn’t want to interrupt their filming anymore. Seongwoo couldn’t help but to chuckle a little at that.

 

“Seongwoo-ssi, did you actually know of Kang Daniel-ssi before this?” Jisung asked as they exited the apartment complex.

 

Seongwoo scratched his neck, “Actually, not really... I just came back from military service, so I don’t really know which idol groups are popular nowadays…” Then he faced the camera and said apologetically, “Daniel-ssi, I promise that I’ll go home after this and look you up on Naver! Sorry!”

 

The staff laughed at that, before they split into two cars to head to the E-mart that Seongwoo was talking about earlier.

 

Seongwoo attempted to make some alfredo pasta for Jaehwan, using the bottled sauces that he had purchased from E-mart. The process was a disaster that had continued from his fried egg fiasco: Seongwoo almost sliced his fingers off five times while cutting some mushrooms, almost burned himself three times while maneuvering his cookware, and somehow ended up with alfredo sauce on his ceiling.

 

Jaehwan, who had merrily marched in with a bundle of toilet papers by his side, looked at the food and loudly declared that he was on a diet, before making his way through a quarter of it with many sips of wine in between. After the filming was over, he whispered into Seongwoo’s ears that the food was shit and that he would’ve punched Seongwoo if not for the expensive wine he had brought out.

 

After two epic cooking failures in a day, Seongwoo had completely forgot about his meeting with Daniel until the night of the ‘I Live Alone’ broadcast.

 

As he was watching the episode, Seongwoo had a feeling that he would get a worried text message from his mom (since he failed so badly at cooking, she would probably wonder if he was eating well by himself). At least his failures were edited comically, maybe even adorable, if Seongwoo would say so himself.

 

Then Daniel came out, which was when he realized that he didn’t hear any noise from his neighbor throughout the whole week. The whole meeting was edited so that only their run-in and Seongwoo’s comments afterwards got broadcasted. In between, they had inserted a short clip explaining who Daniel was – turned out Daniel was more famous than he thought.

 

The kid was 23 years old (Seongwoo genuinely thought that he was only a high schooler), and part of Wanna One, which had debuted 2 years ago around when Seongwoo joined the military. One year into their career, Daniel got popular with a personal fancam of their third single title track ‘Energetic’ and ever since then he and his group rose to fame, winning 1st places in all music shows and filming all these ads.

 

Seongwoo looked down at the can of Hite that he was drinking out of – lo and behold, there was Kang Daniel.

 

As he was checking and replying to all the KakaoTalk messages after the episode had finished airing (mostly feedbacks – Minhyun teasing Seongwoo for thinking that Daniel was a host, and Jaehwan saying that he will never eat Seongwoo’s cooking again), the doorbell rang.

 

When he carelessly opened the door without checking who it was on the intercom, Seongwoo almost fell backwards. Daniel was standing in the darkness in a black baseball cap, black hoodie, and black track pants. Seongwoo thought he was a burglar at first.

 

“Sunbaenim! How could you!” Daniel whined as soon as Seongwoo opened the door, looking like a sad dejected Samoyed puppy, “You said you knew me!”

 

“I’m…sorry for not knowing you?” Seongwoo dumbly replied, not sure if he should be even apologizing. Daniel only huffed and made his way into Seongwoo’s house, casually taking a seat and making himself comfortable on Seongwoo’s couch like it was his own house. The whole process was so smooth that Seongwoo couldn’t even find the right timing to stop Daniel.

 

“It’s okay, we can get acquainted from now on,” Daniel sniffed and held his phone out, which was encased in a gaudy phone case with cartoon cats drawn all over it, “Let’s start by exchanging numbers!”

 

That was how Seongwoo ended up with ‘Kang Puppy’ on his phone.

 

* * *

 

“Stop looking around! I told you I vacuumed and wiped everywhere,” Seongwoo grouched and threw his wet towel at Minhyun, who was prowling about in his living room with a skeptical look on his face.

 

“I don’t know, Seongwoo, it’s been two weeks since ‘I Live Alone.’ Do I trust you to clean thoroughly just two weeks after the big cleanup? I do not,” Minhyun lifted the posh rug in the living room, peeking at the white marble floor underneath, “I hope you dry-cleaned this. It looks kind of old.”

 

“What are you saying, you asshole? I bought it new, don’t you know what vintage-style is?” Seongwoo actually had found the rug after going through the local flea market three times, but he would never mention that to Minhyun, “Quit patrolling my house and set up the damn movie!”

 

“After I take a shower. I feel disgusting after rolling in dirt for hours,” Minhyun got up from the floor and sighed. His friend had said that he was filming action scenes in some middle-of-nowhere fields in Kangwondo for the historical drama. Seongwoo firmly told himself to never take up a role in a historical drama.

 

“Your spare clothes and underwear are in the cabinet, bottom shelf. Your toothbrush should be in there too,” Seongwoo pointed in the general direction of the bathroom. After Minhyun disappeared into the bathroom, Seongwoo let out a sigh and checked his phone.

 

**Kang Puppy**

(Photo)

They won’t let me go homeeee

T.T   9:53 PM

 

Daniel had sent a selca of himself pouting, with fluffy red hair and light makeup. He was dressed in a red turtleneck sweater. Seongwoo hadn’t seen Daniel dolled up like this in a while, since the boy would come over to his house in his sweats, with all makeup removed. He supposedly had a magazine shoot tonight, which was why Seongwoo had finally invited Minhyun (with much resistance from his friend, but Minhyun showed up with a bundle of multi-purpose multi-surface cleaning wipes anyways).

 

Daniel’s group was apparently on a break after a recent album promotion, which explained Daniel’s irregular schedule; except for random schedules like filming for TV shows, festivals and events, shooting ads, and photoshoots like today, Daniel had a lot of free time. _Too_ much free time.

 

The young idol came knocking on his door every single day for the past two weeks and demanded that Seongwoo play with him. One week after they exchanged numbers, Daniel made space in a corner in his kitchen cabinets for his gummies and cluttered his TV stand with his game consoles. His house was starting to become Daniel’s house; but at least Daniel was conscientious(?) enough to go home at the end of the day, no matter how late it was.

 

Seongwoo felt as if he got a new pet, so he didn’t mind entertaining Daniel…it wasn’t like he had a lot of things to do either, since Minhyun was busy filming the historical drama and Jaehwan the motherfucker refused to come over after the whole ‘I Live Alone’ fiasco.

 

(And he secretly liked watching that broad-shouldered, thick-thigh-ed body roll and prance around his house. He would even sometimes unconsciously ogle that body, only to snap out of it when he saw Daniel’s puppy-like, innocent face. If only Daniel’s face was as sexy as his body…Daniel’s makeup-less face him made him feel so guilty about having unholy thoughts about a kid who was five years younger than he was.)

 

During their ‘hangouts,’ Seongwoo and Daniel would roll around the living room, watching TV shows and movies, ordering delivery food (especially jokbal – Seongwoo loved that shit and he was so deprived when he was still on military service), and sometimes even going out to the convenience store to stock up on snacks and drinks. Sometimes Daniel would even bring food, and the two would sit in front of the TV while pigging out. It was so domestic and cute. At least during the first week.

 

Seongwoo was ‘seriously discussing’ (per his company’s announcement for the press, which meant confirmed 100%) about taking the leading actor role for an action film directed by Hong Sangho, the renowned blockbuster filmmaker in the Korean movie scene. This also meant that Seongwoo needed to start dieting and working out…which he hated with a passion but he couldn’t let this opportunity slip past him.

 

When Daniel found out (Seongwoo didn’t even bother telling the boy but he apparently found out through his ‘little birdy’), he was overjoyed – probably more so than Seongwoo – and brought him a giant bag of chicken breasts that he was advertising, even cooking and shredding them nicely for Seongwoo. And every time Seongwoo would whine about wanting to eat pasta or jokbal, the boy would pet him on the back comfortingly and pop some cherry tomatoes into his mouth. Seongwoo barely stopped him from trying to sign him up for the gym that he went to – he would have kicked Daniel if he made him work out with him, puppy eyes or no puppy eyes.

 

“Do you have something to drink?” Minhyun said as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel and clad in his black bathrobe.

 

“I have water and alcohol. Take your pick,” Seongwoo replied while messaging Daniel back, something generic like ‘Oh, you poor thing.’

 

“You alcoholic,” Minhyun tutted and opened the fridge, scanning it quickly, “No food as always. What do you even eat?”

 

“Do you not see those chicken breasts? And the vegetables?” Seongwoo griped, “I thought I told you already, I started dieting for Director Hong’s film.”

 

“Since when were you this diligent? I thought you said you’d rather order delivery food,” Minhyun took out a bottled water and poured himself a glass, “Don’t tell me you did this yourself, Seongwoo; you willingly cooking or meal-prepping would be the day when the sun rises in the west.”

 

“We need to stop hanging out. You know too much,” Seongwoo rubbed the goosebumps on his arms, “My neighbor went out of his way to do all this for me.”

 

“Neighbor? Oh, Kang Daniel?” Minhyun didn’t even seem fazed, calmly sipping on his water while making it look like he was drinking some fancy mountain spring mineral water, “He does seem like a nice kid. Do you remember my friend Jonghyun? He was a PD for one of Wanna One’s shows, he told me Daniel would help the staff with chores all the time.”

 

“Yep, I didn’t ask for his help either, he just came in and did it one day,” Seongwoo said quickly before clapping his hands together; he didn’t want Minhyun prying any further, “Are you done drinking your holy water, your highness? Chop chop, we have a movie to watch!”

 

Seongwoo was in the mood for a sad movie, so Minhyun brought ‘The Notebook’ DVD from his collection. When the two of them hung out, they liked to watch movies; it helped them awaken their sensitive actor souls and sometimes gave them ideas and inspiration.

 

The doorbell rang when Seongwoo was bawling his eyes out even though the movie hadn’t even reached its climax yet. He tried to ignore the doorbell, too engrossed and emotionally invested in this movie, but when it rang again Minhyun sighed and paused the movie, gesturing Seongwoo to get the door. Seongwoo was enraged at the interruption.

 

His anger almost melted away when he found Daniel at the door, eyes wide with shock and worry as he took in Seongwoo’s state – eyes red, tiny face stained with tears, and disheveled clothes (from rolling around on the couch) – but he managed to keep a cool face on. He couldn’t let Daniel find out that he was crying from watching a chick flick.

 

“What do you want, Daniel?” he said with a sniffle, quickly scanning Daniel over; the boy must’ve come here straight from the photoshoot, with his hair and makeup intact even though he was in his casual clothes. He was as cute as ever.

 

“Hyung, is everything okay?” Daniel asked, eyes still wide and looking like a shocked puppy, “Why are you crying?”

 

“Everything’s fine,” when Daniel tried to look over shoulder, he stood up on his toes, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“Oh…” Daniel backed down, eyes still intermittently flickering towards the dark living room, “Well, I know it’s late, but I just wanted to see you before I went home.” He rubbed his nose and gave him a shy smile.

 

Seongwoo was about to say, ‘Aw did puppy miss me?’ and pet him on the head when Minhyun popped up behind him, wrapping his bathrobe around his body tighter.

 

“Seongwoo, it’s cold. Hurry up,” Minhyun whined, before he noticed Daniel standing at the door, “Ah, Kang Daniel-ssi.”

 

“Hello,” Daniel bowed. He looked uncharacteristically wary, given that he usually seemed to love people and followed them like a puppy, “Hwang Minhyun-sunbaenim, right?”

 

“I heard you were Seongwoo’s neighbor. It’s good to see you finally, after hearing all these stories from other people. Please take care of Seongwoo, I know he’s quite a handful,” Minhyun chuckled and patted Seongwoo’s butt. Seongwoo gave him a scowl and swatted his hand away in response. “I would love to grab lunch or dinner with you, if you’re free sometime. Maybe next time I’m over at Seongwoo’s place again, we can eat something together.”

 

“Sure thing, sunbaenim,” Daniel replied with a smile, even though the smile didn’t reach his eyes. He looked somewhat sullen. He wouldn’t meet Seongwoo’s eyes either, just staring at Minhyun’s bathrobe. “Um, I have another schedule tomorrow morning, so…I’ll see you around, Seongwoo-hyung. Sunbaenim, you too.”

 

“See you around, Daniel-ssi,” Minhyun smiled as he snaked an arm around Seongwoo’s waist, making Seongwoo look at him in shock. What was wrong with his friend? He swore he saw Minhyun pouring water out of his water bottle – there were times when he would stash leftover soju in one of his water bottles, but he hadn’t done that this time!

 

Daniel gave them a polite bow and retreated to the apartment down the hall, his shoulders hunched and footsteps sounding heavy. When Seongwoo looked at his friend again, Minhyun had an impish smirk on his face.

 

Seongwoo shook the arm off, shooting his friend a scandalized look, “You didn’t drink soju earlier, right?”

 

“Ah, Ong-ah~” Minhyun crossed his arms and chuckled, even though to Seongwoo’s ears his laughter sounded like evil snickers, “You’re very welcome.”

 

“…Sometimes I think to myself, if it weren’t for your face I wouldn’t have become friends with you,” Seongwoo said seriously.

 

* * *

 

Seongwoo was rolling around his living room once again, having nothing to do other than reading and studying his script, but he had been doing that all morning and afternoon so he needed a break. Except he had been taking a break all evening and now into the night.

 

Daniel hadn’t come over in a while ever since Minhyun’s sleepover, because he said his group needed to start preparing for their next album so he was busy practicing or whatever. He seemed a little distant in his text messages too, but Seongwoo just figured he was tired from schedule and practice.

 

He was mindlessly flipping through the channels when he saw a familiar face.

 

“Oh, Nielie’s member,” Seongwoo set the remote down and continued watching.

 

The channel that he happened to stop on was Mnet, which was playing one of Wanna One’s music videos. Daniel seemed like he was the main character of the music video, acting with a girl. The two of them were dancing at a club together, exchanging sultry looks and dancing a little too close.

 

When there was a close-up shot of Daniel’s hand sliding up her thighs, Seongwoo screamed.

 

“What the hell? Is that even allowed?” Seongwoo exclaimed to himself loudly. His puppy Nielie! The music video didn’t even have a rated 19 mark on it! “He’s a fucking idol, that should be illegal!”

 

He had not seen Daniel with such heavy makeup ever since their first meeting; he almost seemed like a different person. Seongwoo couldn’t close his mouth as the Daniel in the music video swiftly took his red silk shirt off – revealing well-defined abs underneath – before he trapped the actress against a wall.

 

…Which was kind of hot, but he was _not_ going to have that kind of thoughts about this 23-year-old kid. When was the last time that he had sex? Seongwoo tried to count on his fingers but gave up after it went over five fingers. Granted he was in military service for a long time, but he had no excuse for its absence during the time that he had been back to civilization for.

 

Meanwhile the music video Daniel was showing off his abs, with the actress running her hand up his torso. Seongwoo wiped the drool from the corner of his lips and took a picture of the TV screen, sending it to Daniel. Casual. He was going to be casual.

 

1  Eyyyy hot body Nielie~

1  12:53 AM   (Photo)

 

Before the music video was over (thankfully the music video Daniel and the actress didn’t do anything more than lying down on a bed together), he had received a message from Daniel, who had sent him a photo. He didn’t expect Daniel to reply so fast since he was ‘busy,' but yay?

 

Seongwoo almost threw his phone at the TV when he opened the photo.

 

Daniel had covered his face with the phone but took a picture of himself in the mirror with his plain white t-shirt pulled up to his ribs, revealing the same abs that he just saw in the music video. Just as defined, maybe even more defined. The boy was clearly in the practice room, maybe after a dance practice; his red hair was plastered all over his forehead and if he squinted he could see sweat glistening in the crevices throughout the expanse of Daniel’s abs.

 

He realized he was zooming into Daniel’s photo with his tall nose practically touching the screen and was hit with a sudden feeling of sobriety. He exited out of the photo and was about to message Daniel back, maybe say something like ‘Nice abs, bro,’ but Daniel beat him to it. And this time he ended up dropping his phone unceremoniously.

 

**Kang Puppy**

It looks better in real life   12:54 AM

 

…

 

“Fuck, I need to get laid,” Seongwoo shook his head as he picked up the phone from the floor. He slapped his face lightly. “Snap out of it, Ong Seongwoo! He may have a hot body but this is puppy Daniel!”

 

He messaged Daniel back, saying ‘Must be a nice asset to have lol. Gonna go to bed now, good night!’ Then he turned on the ‘Do Not Disturb’ mode, turned off the TV, and headed to bed.

 

He hoped that would be the end of it all, except music video Daniel appeared in his dream.

 

Seongwoo was Choi Junyeol, his character in the action film. He had just revealed his identity as a spy by killing an important gang member and the gang was chasing after him through the colorful neon-colored streets of Daerim-dong. This was the scene where Junyeol would duck into a dark alley and jump into a random building, only to find the main female character aka the love interest and a random man having sex in the stairway.

 

The two would carry on with their deed with Junyeol shamelessly watching them, who would even casually light a cigarette, before the random man would climax and the woman would push the man away and ask for money. But instead of carrying on, the random dude turned his head towards Seongwoo and their eyes met. Seongwoo gasped when he recognized the man.

 

Daniel was clad in the same red silk shirt from the music video, with his head buried in the woman’s chest and lips colored with smudged red lipstick. Without breaking their eye contact, he gave Seongwoo a sensual smirk and pushed the woman away. Daniel sauntered over until they were only inches apart. Seongwoo closed his quivering eyelids as he felt Daniel’s breaths quicken against his lips.

 

And then all of a sudden they were in a bed together, Seongwoo trapped between Daniel’s arms and legs hooked over his broad shoulders as he felt something hot and slick push against his entrance. Seongwoo gasped and scraped at Daniel’s veiny arms – for a dream, this was very detailed – while Daniel licked and bit the side of his knee.

 

Everything was a mess; Seongwoo cried, sweated, and drooled while Daniel fucked him ruthlessly, not even pausing for a moment when Seongwoo tried to push him away with his feet. He was slapped on the ass and flipped over roughly on all fours before the fucking resumed. The only thing he could do was clench at the sheets and moan into the mattress.

 

“You like this, huh?” Daniel whispered into his ears, “You’ve been dreaming of this – me fucking you into the mattress.”

 

“N-no,” Seongwoo managed to cry out and tried to turn his face, except a hand grabbed his hair and shoved his face right back onto the bed. He yelped when his ass was slapped again.

 

“I wouldn’t be doing this to you if you didn’t want me,” Daniel snickered and nipped at Seongwoo’s nape, crooning in his Busan accent, “Just admit it already, baby.”

 

And with another thrust at his prostate, Seongwoo gasped and opened his eyes to the dark ceilings of his bedroom.

 

His heart was pounding and his pajamas were soaked with sweat. His underwear was soaked as well, the fabric parting wetly from his skin with strings of white. Seongwoo rubbed his face and groaned. “Fuck my life.”

 

Seongwoo solemnly rinsed his underwear and private part with water. While fishing out and slipping on a clean, dry underwear, Seongwoo checked outside. It was still dark but the sun was beginning to rise. He probably needed to let some pent-up energy out of his system. It was almost 6AM; no one would think he’s crazy. Hopefully.

 

He put on his black hoodie and changed into his running pants. He also wore a black mask over the bottom half of his face. He highly doubted that there were a lot of people walking around outside at this hour, but he also didn’t want to be taken a picture of and posted online with a caption that said, ‘I just saw Ong Seongwoo running around the neighborhood crazily at the crack of dawn!’

 

He stepped out of the apartment just as Daniel came out of the elevator. The last face that he wanted to see at this moment.

 

“Hyung, where are you going at this hour? It’s so early,” the boy yawned, rubbing at his eyes. His hair was styled and his eyes were adorned with dark brown eyeshadows.

 

Shit, he looked like the Daniel from his dream.

 

“Uh, I’m going for a run,” Seongwoo just fixed his eyes on the flower Chanel earring on Daniel’s ear, hoping that the darkness would hide the flush and sweat on his face, “You’re home late.”

 

“I just came back from Busan. We had a music festival to attend,” Daniel sighed, coming one step closer to Seongwoo. Seongwoo inwardly screamed, ‘No, go away!’ He could smell the scent of sweat emanating from Daniel’s body and there was something wild in it that was turning him on like no other.

 

“You must be tired,” Seongwoo said quickly, slowly stepping his way around Daniel, who was standing in the middle of the hallway, “Well, I’ll see you later then! Come over after you rest!”

 

He was about to run off when Daniel grabbed his wrist and pulled him close; the younger boy peered worriedly into his eyes, using his other hand to lay it on top of Seongwoo’s forehead.

 

“Are you sure that you’re okay? You’re sweating,” Daniel scooted closer; he was so close that Seongwoo could feel his breath on his lips and count his eyelashes, “You look red too.”

 

Shit. Those eyes. Seongwoo felt heat rising in his cheeks even more when Daniel’s eyes were casted downwards, revealing the smudged smoky eye makeup.

 

Come on, Seongwoo – this is puppy Daniel; you like his body but he’s just a cute kid.

 

He tried to distract himself by looking at another thing, except the next thing his eyes got fixated on was Daniel’s red lips. All logic and sense were leaving him.

 

How would it look in real life it that red lip tint was smudged all over those plush lips…

 

Daniel’s eyes flickered up again and their eyes met, his dark brown eyes looking even darker in the dim morning sunrise.

 

Seongwoo swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth and closed his eyes. Daniel’s lips were on his immediately, as if Daniel had been waiting for it.

 

The back of his head and his back hurt from the impact when Daniel backed him up into a wall. At his pained gasp, Daniel moved his hand from Seongwoo’s cheek to his nape to gently caress the sore spot, before grasping a handful of his hair. Reminded of the dream, Seongwoo moaned and kissed back enthusiastically, slipping a hand into Daniel’s shirt to feel up the abs that he had been teased with. There was also a hand on his ass, squeezing and kneading over the light material of his pants.

 

It was hard to breathe with Daniel’s fat lips and tongue practically devouring his entire mouth, but Seongwoo reveled in the sensation, feeling like he was drowning.

 

Just as Seongwoo rocked his hips into Daniel’s, Daniel pulled back before lapping up the spit coating his mouth and chin. With a chaste peck and one last squeeze of his butt, Daniel stepped away.

 

Seongwoo, needless to say, was flabbergasted that all this stimulation had been taken away from him. He couldn’t help but to whine, grasping onto Daniel’s forearms and leaning in for another kiss – except Daniel only gave him a peck again.

 

Then came the sudden confession: “I like you, hyung.”

 

Seongwoo froze, as if he had been splashed in the face with ice cold water. Holy shit, did he just make out with Daniel? And Daniel liked him??

 

“I tried to keep my distance from you, but the way you looked earlier…I just couldn’t resist,” Daniel continued, looking like a sad rejected puppy. The guilt and shame within Seongwoo grew even more. “But I know that you have a boyfriend – this isn’t right.”

 

He had a boyfriend?

 

While Seongwoo stared in shock, Daniel slapped his own cheeks before he mumbled, “I wanted to wait until you were single again, but…ah, what am I saying? Forget everything, hyung. Good night...er, morning.”

 

Then the younger boy hurriedly disappeared into his apartment, leaving Seongwoo still leaning against the wall and blinking, lips red and swollen.

 

“…What the fuck just happened?”

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, before Seongwoo could sort his thoughts and feelings or clear Daniel’s misunderstanding with this mysterious boyfriend that even he was unaware of, the official meetings for the action movie had begun and Seongwoo was forcefully uprooted from his house by Sungwoon, who ruthlessly dragged him around to all the schedules, despite his whining and bitching.

 

Every night he had to attend after-meeting hangouts – Koreans were adamant when alcohol was given as a reward for their hard work – so he was basically shuttled home drunk and shuttled out in the morning while half-asleep. At least his co-actors and all the staff were nice, including Director Hong who was a down-to-earth middle-aged man despite his status.

 

Meanwhile, Daniel was nowhere to be seen. He also wasn’t responding to Seongwoo’s text messages asking if they could talk. So in a way, it was better that Seongwoo was kept busy; at least his apartment didn’t feel so empty when he was drunk. But Seongwoo couldn’t help but to feel a little lonely when he checked his phone throughout the day, when he would realize that he had not received a single message and had imagined the phone ringing.

 

Then he realized that Daniel actually had been busy when he randomly decided to go on Naver TVCast to watch a clip of SpongeBob, only to find a thumbnail of Daniel on the Top 100 videos. It was a short 10-minute video of Daniel and other idols preparing for one of the end-of-the-year music shows. His brows twitched when some girl idols (one of them was actually his bias when he was still in military – a girl named Huh Jinah with cat-like eyes from a group called Galaxy Girls; they had visited his base before and he remembered cheering for them until his voice was gone) appeared and joined the boys as a ‘surprise.’

 

And then they announced that they were going to dancing together for this end-of-the-year music show as a ‘surprise project.’ What the fuck?! He thought collaboration between boy groups and girl groups was a thing of the past!

 

Seongwoo almost threw his phone when Jinah and Daniel were paired up together, pink flowers and sparkles cg-ed into the background.

 

“Jinah, you were my favorite!” Seongwoo sobbed.

 

“Shut up, Seongwoo! I’m trying to beat my record!” Sungwoon shot back while playing some intense game on his phone in his seat.

 

Meanwhile, his staff – coordi and makeup nunas – ignored both of them coolly and continued munching on their lunch, which were fancy sandwiches that Seongwoo’s fans had catered.

 

He wanted to forget all his worries and distress through alcohol so he willingly joined the hangout after their first script-reading session. His co-leading actress, Park Minji – she had shot several movies that had won awards in Cannes – took a seat next to him and poured him a shot. Despite her resting bitch face, she was an easy-going, almost-crude dongsaeng, so they hit it off very well.

 

Minji was a social butterfly, so she tended to move around when in a social drinking setting, unlike Seongwoo who kept to himself in a corner unless spoken to – so Seongwoo didn’t think much of it when she took a seat next to him an hour into their drinking session.

 

“Oppa,” she said grimly as they clinked their soju glasses together, “I heard you were neighbors with Kang Daniel from Wanna One.”

 

Seongwoo almost spat out the soju in his mouth but managed to down it in one gulp. “Yeah, I’m neighbors with Kang Daniel. What about it?”

 

She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was listening – luckily people were absorbed in their own conversations and not even minding them. She lowered her voice to a whisper and said, “Do you know if he has a girlfriend? Can I get his number? Or can you introduce me to him?”

 

Seongwoo gave her a frown. “Weren’t you in a dating scandal with another actor recently? What was his name? Lee Minkyu?”

 

“Oh, psh – that’s history, oppa. I’m done with him,” Minji coolly answered, “I’ve been a _huge_ fan of Kang Daniel since their debut show ‘Wanna One GO.’ Please, oppa?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that he has a boyfriend – a handsome one, I’ve seen him around,” he spat out curtly before he could stop himself. Minji looked at him with wide eyes. Seongwoo avoided them and coughed delicately. “…But I can get you his autograph.”

 

He felt a little bit of guilt surging within him when Minji meekly took out one of Wanna One’s album from her purse – he had expected her to be one of those people that would just claim to be a fan – but he didn’t let that show on his face, giving her a pretty smile as he received the album.

 

Just how popular was this kid? Even people who had never met him were in love with him! There was a strange mixed feeling of pride and rage within his heart.

 

And when he had returned home from the movie hangout, that feeling of pride was stomped down and rage overtook his heart.

 

He was pleasantly buzzed when Sungwoon dropped him off at his apartment complex, the Wanna One album in his hands – he looked through the album on the drive back and was pleasantly surprised by music video/dream/that-night Daniel’s on the pages; he guessed this album was a Kang Daniel edition. As soon as he got to the lobby, there was a well-dressed pretty girl with a Gucci shopping bag waiting for the elevator.

 

Seongwoo didn’t think much of it, he thought she was just one of the tenants, and then the girl pressed 8, which was his floor. She was not his guest and there were only two units on each floor; she was Daniel’s guest.

 

The realization made his head go red with anger.

 

And he was finally forced to admit the truth: he was fucking infatuated with Kang Daniel – sexy body, adorable face, and puppy-like personality all in one.

 

The pretty girl gave him a shy, polite nod as they reached their destination, promptly stepping out of the elevator and heading to Daniel’s unit. She didn’t even hesitate a bit as she punched in the codes for the digital door lock and let herself in.

 

Then he heard Daniel exclaim happily inside, ‘Nuna, you’re here!’

 

What the fuck!!!

 

He realized that he glared at Daniel’s door for a whole minute without blinking when his eyes started to water and hurt so he stomped away to his own house. Rage was still burning within him even after he attempted to cool himself off with a cold shower, so he brought out the bottle of vodka that he had been stashing in his fridge. Hopefully alcohol would help him relax and forget his anger.

 

Except it didn’t.

 

In the end, after emptying one-third of it by himself, he was back in front of Daniel’s door pressing the doorbell incessantly.

 

It took five minutes for Daniel to come to the door, hair still wet and cheeks flushed pink.

 

Seongwoo grabbed him by the collar and slammed their lips together before Daniel could say anything.

 

Daniel’s response was meek at first – letting Seongwoo explore with his hands and mouth but not enthusiastically kissing him back. But when Seongwoo nipped his lips and drew blood, he emitted a growl deep in his throat and pulled him into his apartment.

 

Seongwoo shivered when the cold metal door touched his back but didn’t mind it so much since the body that was pressing him into the door was hot. He lapped at Daniel’s bottom lip as a gesture of apology for making it bleed, faintly tasting metal, before Daniel’s lips latched onto his tongue and sucked.

 

His grip tightened on Daniel’s collar, desperate to get closer to Daniel if that was even possible. As his tongue delved into the cavern of Daniel’s mouth, the idol grabbed him by the hips and ground their erections together.

 

“A-ah, fuck,” Seongwoo gasped and laced his fingers into Daniel’s cherry-red hair. The younger boy was busy pressing kisses against his neck. “Daniel–“

 

He nearly yelped when Daniel lifted him suddenly, carried him across the living room, and dumped him unceremoniously on the couch before Seongwoo could voice his aggravation. Seongwoo almost felt humiliated that he as a fully-grown-ass man had been carried so easily, but all thoughts left his brain when he realized that there were tears falling in droplets from Daniel’s eyes.

 

“Niel-ah, are you crying?” Seongwoo immediately sat up and scooted over. He tried to peek at Daniel’s face but the younger boy hid his face in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung. I know you’re drunk,” Daniel said thickly, his voice muffled, “And you have a boyfriend – this is wrong. We can’t do this.”

 

This again?! Who was this mysterious boyfriend?

 

“Oh, for the love of – Niel, look at me,” Seongwoo said firmly and Daniel looked up at him, only his eyes peeking out. They were watery and red already. “Who is this boyfriend you speak of?”

 

“Hwang Minhyun-sunbaenim,” he sniffled, “I thought you two were just close friends but when I saw him over at your place the other night…I don’t know…he was in a _bathrobe_ and being all touchy with you. I got the message.”

 

Hwang Minhyun that asshole. No wonder he was all smug and impish that night. Seongwoo just thought that he ate something wrong.

 

“Daniel, Hwang Minhyun is just a bro. If I had feelings for him, that would be like incest,” Seongwoo quickly decided he would not tell Daniel that he and Minhyun dated for like a week years ago, “He is not my boyfriend.”

 

“…Really?” Daniel gave him another peek, this time a hopeful one.

 

“Really,” Seongwoo smiled and gently moved Daniel’s arms, revealing the tear-streaked face underneath, “I like you too, Daniel – well, if you like me still.”

 

Next thing he knew Daniel had kissed him again, wet cheek pressing into his as Seongwoo stared at the tears clinging to the boy’s eyelashes. He cupped Daniel’s cheek and gently wiped the tears away, letting Daniel lay him on the couch.

 

“Hyung, I’ve never stopped liking you. Never will,” Daniel kissed him all over the face and finished off with a big smooch on the lips. “I’ve been crazy about you ever since I saw you act on ‘Hourglass.’”

 

“My debut drama? Really?” Seongwoo laughed, “That’s ridiculous, Niel. You must’ve been like 10 years old back then.”

 

“Eleven, to be exact. Manse~” When Seongwoo lifted his arms, Daniel swiftly took off his shirt. Seongwoo felt naked already. “You can ask my childhood friends; my dream was to marry you. It’s even in my elementary school yearbook. You were so gorgeous even back then.”

 

“I believe you. I was always gorgeous,” Seongwoo scrunched up his shoulders when Daniel kissed down the line of his neck, “That tickles.”

 

“Good. That means you’re sensitive,” and with a nip at his collarbone, Daniel sat up and took off his shirt, revealing the glorious abs underneath.

 

“Fuck, it does look better in real life,” Seongwoo said breathily, unable to tear his gaze away, “I could worship it forever.”

 

Daniel chuckled and brought Seongwoo’s hands to his abs, “Well, it’s all yours now. I give you the permission to worship it forever.”

 

“Mm,” he tried to make a noise of acknowledgement, which turned into a moan when Daniel kissed one of his nipples and proceeded to suck on it. He slipped a hand into Daniel’s pants and kneaded his ass encouragingly.

 

Daniel made his way down Seongwoo’s torso, making sure his mouth had covered every corner. Seongwoo squirmed underneath him, shamelessly moaning and arching his back. When Daniel’s hands grabbed at his pants, Seongwoo pulled him up by the neck and kissed him deeply again. He couldn’t help but to make little scratches with his fingernails every time their tongues brushed and twisted around each other, but Daniel didn’t seem to mind, just running his fingertips down Seongwoo’s arched back.

 

“You have lube and condoms, right?” Seongwoo asked when Daniel grabbed both bands of his underwear and sweatpants and pulled them down simultaneously, “I’m assuming you’re topping this time. If it hurts I’m going to kick you in the balls and make a run for it.”

 

“Always ready,” Daniel dug into his pockets and dropped a bunch of packets next to his face.

 

Seongwoo was appalled. “You beast! I thought you were like a puppy!”

 

“Absolutely not. At least not in bed,” Daniel laughed and ripped one of the packets open with his teeth. Seongwoo crinkled his nose when he smelled peaches. “I like peaches, okay. Don’t give me that look.”

 

Seongwoo definitely wasn’t expecting a finger to slip in with that statement. He would’ve kicked Daniel if it didn’t prod at his prostate and make him feel pleasantly funny. “What the fuck! Go slower,” Seongwoo meant to yell but it came out as something that was closer to a whine.

 

“I don’t know, hyung, you look like you’re enjoying yourself enough,” Daniel chuckled and pressed his lips against Seongwoo’s cheek while making obscene movements with his fingers that made Seongwoo quiver in time with each thrust, “Have you touched yourself recently? Did you think of me?”

 

That made Seongwoo’s whole body flush in a shade of bright red. Seongwoo gasped and dug his teeth into Daniel’s shoulder when he felt another hand wrapping around his erection. Daniel’s hand was so warm and big, easily covering the whole circumference. Meanwhile another finger entered him and he winced at the burn.

 

“Did you like that? Look at you leaking. You’re so sensitive,” Daniel commented casually, as if he hadn’t just smeared a thick stream of precum all over his cock.

 

“S-shut the fuck up,” Seongwoo said through gritted teeth, almost moaning his words, even though he was practically fucking himself on Daniel’s fingers and thrusting his hard-on into Daniel’s hand.

 

Daniel had managed to slip in a third finger by the time Seongwoo had come, making his already-sensitive body shudder even more by ramming his fingers into Seongwoo’s prostate. The older boy couldn’t help but to curse in breathy gasps as his mind blanked and his vision blacked out – and when he came to his senses again, his thighs were shaking uncontrollably and he was moaning into Daniel’s mouth.

 

He was almost out of it – feeling super tired at this point – even as Daniel took off his underwear and pants, slipped on a condom, pulled his hips closer, and aligned the tip of his cock with Seongwoo’s entrance.

 

When Seongwoo tensed up, Daniel lightly slapped him on the ass, whispering into his ears, “Easy, hyung. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Like hell it won’t hurt, with _that_ size. Seongwoo wanted to snap back, except he was exhausted and Daniel had already pushed past his rim.

 

And fuck, it hurt.

 

“I’m going to kick you later, I swear,” Seongwoo almost sobbed, eyes tearing up as Daniel inched his way in. Daniel made soothing noises and kissed him all over the face – which did not help with the pain, but at least they were a nice distraction.

 

Once all the way in, it didn’t take Daniel more than five careful, gentle thrusts before he started using all the muscles in his thighs to slam into him with all force possible. Seongwoo scraped desperately at the leather couch underneath him and bit Daniel’s shoulders again to express his displeasure but Daniel bit him back, teeth raking across his ears.

 

“It’s not 100% pain though, right?” Daniel panted into his ears and grabbed his arousal again, making him painfully aware of its erect state, “You’re hard again.”

 

“Ah!” Seongwoo’s whole body jolted as Daniel’s cock hit his prostate, “Can you just – shut up?”

 

“Hmm,” Daniel kissed his chin and neck, moving his hips in slow, teasing circles and pressing into his sensitive spot at all angles possible, “Is that the only thing you want me to do? Just shut up?”

 

When Seongwoo tried to buck his hips, Daniel’s large hands were on them immediately, pushing them down into the mattress. Seongwoo tried to grab his own erection, but his hands were swatted away. At Seongwoo’s frustrated cry, Daniel pulled out and flipped Seongwoo onto his front. Seongwoo felt Daniel’s slick dick dragging back and forth between his ass cheeks, the tip catching on his rim and pressing against his perineum.

 

“I can do this all day, you know,” Daniel breathed into his ears as he draped himself over Seongwoo’s body like a heavy blanket.

 

“Fuck my life,” Seongwoo muttered before he buried his face into his arms. His entire body was burning with shame and shaking with anticipated pleasure. “…Can you just fuck me already?”

 

“What was that? Your voice was so tiny I couldn’t hear you,” Daniel snickered.

 

“…I said,” Seongwoo looked back, his eyes watering with humiliation, “Can you just fuck me already? Please?”

 

The way Daniel’s brown eyes darkened and a smirk slowly emerged on those plush lips – Seongwoo realized that Daniel was not an innocent puppy, both inwardly and outwardly.

 

His Samoyed puppy was a fucking wolf.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Daniel crooned as he slipped his cock back into Seongwoo’s hole, pushing down on his lower back to have better access and view as he bottomed out.

 

Seongwoo couldn’t help but to shiver and moan in anticipation.

 

* * *

 

After another orgasm and a mild blackout that accompanied it, Seongwoo blinked at the living room ceiling, which was the same as his. His entire body was sore already and he had a feeling that he may be unable to walk out of Daniel’s apartment with his own two legs. Hell, he couldn’t even move a finger right now, even though he desperately wanted to shower with his body gross and soaked with sweat, lube, and other bodily fluids that he didn’t want to think about.

 

“How do you feel? Do you need some water?” Daniel’s round, innocent-looking brown eyes entered his line of vision, blocking the nice crystal chandelier. There was also a warm hand on his forehead, gently brushing his sweaty bangs back.

 

Seongwoo gave him the stink eye. “Are you sure that you don’t have a multiple personality disorder?”

 

“Hyung, you’re funny even after we’ve had sex,” Daniel giggled and stood up – clearly not understanding the seriousness of Seongwoo’s question – to pad over to the kitchen and throw the used-up condom and ripped packets into the trashcan.

 

“My whole body is sore. Why is your body so fucking big?” Seongwoo whined as Daniel chugged a whole glass of water in the kitchen, “I mean, I felt like you were body-slamming me the entire time. My frail bones and joints are not trained for that, you know – I don’t think they were even created in the first place to bear that much force.”

 

“Your bones and joints are fine. And are you sure my body was the only thing that was big?” Daniel quirked an eyebrow at him as he poured another glass of water and wetted a towel at the sink. Seongwoo barely managed to lift his hand and flip him off – which only sent Daniel into another fit of giggles, much to Seongwoo’s annoyance.

 

“You try putting _that_ up your ass and see if you’re not sore afterwards in embarrassing, humiliating places,” Seongwoo huffed.

 

“Now you want to make a dildo shaped like my dick – how kinky is that,” the younger boy smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and sat next to Seongwoo’s limp body.

 

“…I want my puppy back,” Seongwoo sighed exasperatedly and accepted the glass of water Daniel pushed against his lips. Daniel used the wet towel to wipe down his body. It was nicely warm, how considerate of him…he probably did this many times before…

 

Daniel jumped in surprise when Seongwoo sat up suddenly.

 

Seongwoo almost regretted that action too since his muscles were screaming at the sudden movement, but he had to get this straightened, “Who was that bi– girl that came over earlier?”

 

Daniel blinked at him.

 

Before Daniel was able to open his mouth and answer, Seongwoo yelled impatiently, “I thought you liked me! And yet you invite a girl over to your house late at night?” then with a sudden realization, Seongwoo looked down with a disgusted face, “Don’t tell me you banged her on this couch too!”

 

“ _Hyung_!” Daniel screamed, his face turning red, “I didn’t b-bang her, I swear! She’s just a coordi nuna!”

 

“Okay, so she’s your coordi, which still means that you can bang her!” Seongwoo tried to leverage himself off this disgusting couch, except his arms that felt like jelly failed him miserably.

 

“No, oh god, no – I can explain,” Daniel held onto his arm and pulled him back onto the couch, laying Seongwoo into a more comfortable position, “So, I accidentally forgot and left some of my accessories at our company building today…”

 

“So you couldn’t wait till tomorrow morning to retrieve them?!” Seongwoo screeched all the while Daniel maneuvered his limbs around.

 

“Well, she said my place was on her way back home so she offered to drop them off for me…they’re expensive...Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Rolex,” Daniel muttered sheepishly, “She knows the passcode to my door because she had to come up several times before to wake me up for schedules. She’s also happily engaged to a man that she had been dating for five years – my manager hyung, by the way.”

 

“Oh,” Seongwoo said.

 

Then there was silence.

 

“…Were you jealous?” there was a hint of laughter in Daniel’s voice.

 

“I was _not_ ,” Seongwoo bristled and tried to turn his body over to face the couch – except his muscles protested once again – so he sighed and relaxed in his current position, “This is all because you’re like a puppy that follows people around while wagging its tail. People think you’re approachable.”

 

“Uh huh,” Daniel resumed wiping down Seongwoo’s body. Seongwoo flinched a little because it had chilled while they were bantering.

 

“…You better control all that flirting and friendly shit if you don’t want your ass dumped,” Seongwoo grumbled while moving his limbs so that Daniel could have better access.

 

There was a sunny smile on Daniel’s face. “Got it.”

 

* * *

 

“So…tell me why I am over at your place watching your boyfriend on TV at freaking midnight after a long day of filming my drama, interviewing for two magazines, and working out,” Minhyun said flatly, his soulless eyes fixated on the TV. His eyes twitched from the colorful stages.

 

“Because my said boyfriend has to go film for that fucking dumb show on fucking New Year’s Eve and Jaehwan is a jackass who ditches his friends because he’s whipped for his new girlfriend, whereas you’re a cool friend who is very single and can accompany me on this lovely night,” Seongwoo answered soullessly as well. He was close to poking his eyes out from all these happy idols, bright lights, and lasers.

 

“For fuck’s sake – this show is three hours long, Ong Seongwoo,” Minhyun moaned; Minhyun was the type to avoid cursing if he can, and the fact fact that he used ‘fuck’ in his sentence meant that he was very, absolutely, and totally annoyed, “Why can’t we fast-forward this?”

 

“Because, my dear friend – this is live,” Seongwoo answered patiently, even though his own fingers were drumming against the warm floor, “And you can’t fast-forward a live show.”

 

Minhyun groaned and buried his head into one of the cushions.

 

Seongwoo was in the middle of filming his action film but he was given a three-day break for New Year’s. Since his boyfriend was unfortunately busy showing his face to all these different award shows, he kidnapped Minhyun after his schedules were over and forced him to watch this show with him, much to Minhyun’s aggravation. Even rolling around on heated floors while eating tangerines didn’t seem to brighten Minhyun’s mood.

 

(Minhyun glared daggers at him when Seongwoo shook him awake every time he dozed off – but even then he seemed too tired to lift a finger for a murder attempt.)

 

“Hey, there’s your cherry boy,” Minhyun said in the same monotonous tone.

 

“Where?!” Seongwoo snapped his head around and lo and behold – there was his boyfriend, dancing to some sexy idol song with Huh Jinah.

 

“That’s your bias too, right? I remember you were obsessed with Jinah for a good period of time,” his friend turned his head, a glint of impish mischievousness back in his eyes for the first time tonight.

 

“Shut up, Hwang Minhyun,” Seongwoo said through his teeth. He was on a personal vendetta against Jinah ever since this godforsaken show tried to make her and Daniel a thing. Except this thing was never going to become a thing. Period.

 

Daniel looked so sinfully good in that smoky makeup, black suit, and a choker that there should have been a rated 19 mark on the show. And Seongwoo was pleased even more that Daniel managed to keep a cool, composed expression on his face and made his couple dance with Jinah very professional and business-like. He even kept his body rolls and hip thrusts to the minimum.

 

What a good puppy. And a good puppy should be given a treat.

 

As Seongwoo mentally went through what was in the box underneath his bed, an unintentional creepy smile on his face, Minhyun shook his head from his splayed-out position on the floor.

 

“At least someone is happy.”

 

* * *

 

P.S.

 

“Hyung, how did you fall in love with me? Was it my cute face? My aegyo? My—“

 

“Your body.”

 

“…”

 

“Definitely your body.”

 

“………”

 

“What? I thought you were a host at first, Niel!”

 

Seongwoo had to spend rest of the day apologizing.

 

 

 

P.P.S.

 

“Hyung, I thought you said this movie didn’t have romance! I feel so betrayed!”

 

“There is maybe like, one minute of romance. That’s nothing compared to 126 minutes of running time.”

 

“If I knew that you were going to show off that body to another person, I wouldn’t have tried so hard with your diet and workout…”

 

“…You almost killed me with your fucking ‘workout.’ If you can even call that a workout.”

 

“It burns about 100 calories during an average session! That’s more workout than you ever do when you’re not required by contract – ow!”

 

 

 

P.P.P.S.

 

“Hyung, since when were you into social media? I thought you despised them.”

 

“I still do, Jaehwan.”

 

“Well, for someone who despises social media, you’re awfully active on it!”

 

“…Nielie gets upset if I don’t post anything on it.”

 

“……What was that? I think my eardrums just popped. Can you check if they're bleeding?”

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I heard Twice's new song 'Yes or Yes' I was dying to write a story where Daniel is both puppy-like/cute and sexy and Seongwoo ends up falling for both sides of Daniel. Sorry if that was kinda hard to follow. I kinda word-vomitted for 12,000 words straight haha.
> 
> Also a huge shoutout to Kid Milli's 'WHY DO FUCKBOIS HANG OUT ON THE NET' - helped tremendously when I was trudging through the (cringy) smut scenes... (And it's a great song)
> 
> It is Thanksgiving Day in USA, so happy Thanksgiving! :) I'm thankful for Wanna One and all the Wannables!


End file.
